shugo chara talk show
by moonlight-angel418
Summary: kinda like a talk show... but stranger rated T for my mouth XD
1. Chapter 1

Kim: hai! Welcome to….. What the hell is this show called?

Person: shugo chara thingie! And were live dumbass

Kim: shugo chara thingie! And were live dumbass

Person: shit

Kim: IIIIKKKUUTTTOO!

Ikuto: shit

Kim: ***glomps ikuto*** I LoVe YoU! YOU SMEXY MAN BEAST!

Everyone: 0.0

Inuyasha: wow that's really out of Kim's character

Amu: why must you always come in every shugo chara story Kim makes?

Inuyasha: ***shrugs shoulders***

Amu: ***sigh***

Kim: ikuto, go kiss amu, K?

Ikuto: yes mam ***salutes***

Amu: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Everyone: 0.0

Ikuto ***takes amu backstage***

Utau: holy shit

Kim: does anyone else hear the sound of sucking face?

***everyone looks where amu and ikuto went***

Rima: holy shit

Kim: I know, come on utau, let's watch

Utau: let's

Kukai: holy shit

Inuyasha: this is awkward

Rima: get the fuck out of here

Random voice: kim-chan

Everyone: WTF!

***little chara comes in link in my profile***

Rima: who the hell are you?

Kirakisyou: kim where are you?

***another chara comes link in my profile*** kim, where the hell are you?

Kirakisyou: Suigintou, you don't have to be so mean

Suigintou: you don't have to have rose with thorns on your eyes

Kirakisyou: at least I don't have bat wings

***from backstage everyone hears it***

Ikuto: what the-

Amu: ***screams***

Kim**: *so und of chair falling down*** SHIT!

Utau: ***laughs***

Kim: I DROPPED MY POPCORN!

Everyone: 0.o

Suiginto: ***sighs***

Kirakisyou: kim-chan!

***kim and utau come back***

Rima: what the hell was that?

Kukai: and where's amu and ikuto?

Kim+utau: ***grins***

Kirakisyou: there in kim's bedroom

Kim: ***looks hoorified* **not on my bed! *** run's to her room***

Kirakisyou: well, me and suiginto are kim's shugo chara's!

Suiginto: I'm kim's desire to be more confident, cocky, and not shy

Kirakisyou: and I'm kim's desire to be more elegant, beautiful, and more graceful

Naghiko: I see now

***kim, ikuto, and amu come back***

*** another voice* **kim! Kim!

Rima: don't tell me, another chara

***chara with a short, tight black dress with high heeled shoes and a red headband and straight, long brown hair with cat ears***

Yoru: ***drools***

Rhythm: ***blushes***

Dachi: ** *faints***

Ikuto: so who's this… interesting chara

Kim: this is maru (my favorite instant lunch XD)

Maru: I'm kim's desire to be sexy, treated like an adult, and….

Amu: what?

Maru: I can't tell you

Rima: why?

Maru: ***looks at kim*** because…

Kim: it's okay maru, tell them ***hide's face in hair***

Maru: no kim, ***sighs*** she's been through alot

Ikuto: like…

Maru: she's kinda like you

Ikuto: how?

Maru: something… horrible happened to kim, and she's still going through

Ikuto: will a hug from me help?

Kim: ! ***hugs ikuto***

Maru: she's all better now

Suigintou: hey maru, ***grins***

Maru: ** *grins back***

Amu: what?

Maru: chara change!

Kim: ***bewbs get REALLY big with cat ears* **

Everyone: 0.o

Kim: iiiiiiiikkkkkuuuuttttoooo! *says seductively*

Kirakisyou: shit

Guy from audience (which has been really quiet): KIM I WANNA MOLEST YOU!

everyone: O.O

kim: *un-chara change* maru *shakes fist*

maru: moonlight-angel418 does not own shugo chara-help

suigintou + kirakisyou: or us!

Utau: why doesn't she own you?

Suigintou: because were characters from a different anime

Kirakisyou: try and guess which anime, pictures will be on kim's profile!

Suigintou: peach-pit also made our anime too

Naghiko: wow

Kim: start sending in dares and songs for them to do! (kinda forgot that XD)

Everyone: R&R!


	2. zeruto XD

*Backstage*

Maru: hey has anyone seen kim?

Everyone: *shakes head*

Maru: where is she? The shows gonna start

Kirakisyou: she's in the closet *points to closet*

Rima: *opens closet*

Everyone: *see's kim watching a zero X ikuto thing-with smexiness*

_baby it's a new age  
you like my new craze_

kim: *hit's pause*

everyone: O.o

ikuto: was that… a zeruto sex tape?

Kim: maybe

Ikuto: I did NOT agree to doing that

Amu: *hit's replay*

Kim: *closes closet*

Everyone: O.o

Ikuto: amu's watching a sex tape with me digitly in it O.o

Rima: she like's you

Kukai: hey what's in the closet? *open's closet*

*see's kim, amu, utau, and tadase watching more zeruto*

Ikuto: how did you get in there?

Maru: *smirks* chara-change

Kim: *bewbs get bigger with cat ears* *rubs against ikuto* ikkkkuttttoooo can you please do what's in the video?

Everyone: O.o

*zero comes out of now where* what's you watch- O.o

Kim: ZERO! *glomps zero*

Rima: HA! I knew tadase was gay!

*everyone then realizes that the shows still going*

Fangirls: ZERO! 3 *squeals*

Kim: HEY ALL YOU FANGIRLS! YOU LOVE IKUTO RIGHT?

Fangirls: YES!

Kim: YOU LOVE ZERO RIGHT?

Fangirls: YES!

Kim: THEN IMAGINE WHATS HAPPENS IF YOU PUT THEM TOGHETHER!

Fangirls: *screams*

Kim: ZERUTO!

*video plays on projector of episode where amu looks for bruises on ikuto and he hugs her with different subtitles I do not own the video yummy kisses *Q* go watch itvremeber this is a video on a projector NOT what's going on with everyone *

Amu:*blushes* I'm glad that I could appeal to you somehow

Ikuto: huh? Btw, may I borrow this bed tonight?

Amu: huh? M-me and y-you *pervy thoughts*

Ikuto: wrong. You mean me and HIM

Amu: SKJLSNHFKDLGHNFLSNGNFLSJNG! WHAT THE $*&#%?

Amu: HOW CAN YOU PREFER THAT BLOOD SUCER OVER ME? WHAT DOES HE HAVE MORE THAN ME?

Ikuto: I'll explain you that when you grow up

Amu: EH?

*pictures of zero and ikuto kissing come up while the song sugar plays male version*

**Sugar**

My lips like sugar

My lips like sugar

This candy got'chu sprung  
*video over*

Everyone: O.o

Fangirls: MORE! PLEASE!

Kim: you want more?

Fangirls: YES!

Kim: I'll give you more!

*video SMEXUP plays with… zeruto stuff happening that I can't describe*

* song 'sex you up' plays*

**sex you up**

I wanna sex you up Lemme freak you out

Ah Ah

I wanna sex you up

I know the way you like it

Let me freak you out

I wanna rock with chu

*video over*

Everyone: O.o

Kim: awesome right?

Amu: so…. Sexy

Kim: I know

Fangirls: *faint*

Kim: *hides in corner*

Suigintou: Maru stop making kim go in the corner!

Ikuto: so she was chara-changed the whole time

Kim: yes *in emo corner*

Zero: will you come out of the corner if tamaki hugs you?

Kim: YES!

Tamaki: hel- *glomped by kim* (I don't own ouran high school host club)

Kai: I'm gl- *glomped by kim* (I don't own honey x honey drops)

Kim: todays the best day ever!

Maru: chara-

Suigintou: STOP! *attacks maru*

Rima: *phew*

Kim: okay since NOONE cares about my feelings and reviewed… *back in emo corner*

Zero: it's okay *hugs kim*

Kim: best. Day. EVER!

Amu: no one reviewed?

Kim: YES BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL SON'S OF BITCHES!

Everyone: O.O

Kim: R&R OR I WILL KILL IKUTO!

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Rima: she's serious

Kim: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amu: p-please review

Kim: AND SEND IN DARES OR SONGS FOR THEM TO DO ASSHOLES!

Utau: for example: have amu-chan character transform with yoru, kim with anyone, make ikuto take his shirt off, blah blah blah

Ikuto: REVIEW AND I WILL KISS YOU

Amu: O.O

rima: review and zero, ikuto, inuyasha, tamaki, and kai will take their shirts off

kim: YES! REVIEW!

Maru: kim-chan *sweatdrop*

Inuyasha: when did I get in this conversation?

Tamaki: kim does not own shugo chara!,Vampire knight, ouran high school host club,inuyasha, honey x honey drops, and suigintou and kirakisyou from ?

Kim: gotta guess what anime there from

Everyone: R&R!


	3. someone reviewed!

Kim: WOOOOOHHHHHH! SOMEONE REVIEWED!

Ikuto: *phew* so I don't die

Kim: yep! BUT YOU ZERO, TAMAKI, KAI, AND INUYASHA HAVE TO TAKE THEIR SHIRTS!

Rima: and ikuto has to kiss the person who reviewed

Ikuto: aw shit

*zero tamaki kai and inuyasha come in with no shirt on*

Kim: *hearts in eyes*

Amu: *drools*

Rima+utau: *blushes*

Yaya: *faints*

Fangirls: *squeals*

Kim: sexy

Amu: man

Utau: beast

Kim: FULL OF SMEXYINESS!

Boys with no shirt on: O.o

Kim: NOW! IKUTO KUKAI NAGHIKO AND KAIRI! SHIRTS OFF NOW!

Boys: *cower in fear but do what she says*

Kim: it's like a dream come true!

Amu: *drools because of ikuto*

Utau: *blushes because of kukai*

Rima: *blushes because of naghiko*

Yaya: *faints because of kairi*

Kim: BEST DAY EVER!

Kirakisyou: we'd like to thank saphirathedragon for guessing the right anime me and suigintou are in. it is rozen maiden.

Kim: and usagi for reviewing

Suigintou: now let's do her dare *smirks*

Maru: yes *smirks*

Kim: very yes *smirks*

Ikuto: what is it *reads dare* I like this dare *smirks*

amu: if you like it it must be perverted *reads dare* I hate you

kim: it's not much of a dare… more like a thought

kirakisyou: if your wandering the dare says "ikuto should rape amu"

utau: hmmm it does

kim: Oh, and I wanna thank NicoleTsukiyomi for adding me to their favorite author, author alert. This story to favorite story and story alert so cookies and cake to you (and saphirathedragon and usagi)

ikuto: the dare

kim: oh yes so ikuto, go rape amu

ikuto: won't I get arrested?

Kim: nah your too hot

Ikuto: okay! *takes amu away*

rima: use protection!

Utau: use the pill!

Kim: NOT IN MY ROOM!

Kukai: wait, utau have you…

Utau: *bluhes*

Rima: you didn't

Kim: I think she did

Kukai: O.o

Kim: oh shut up and go makeout with her

Kukai: Okay! *takes utau away*

Kim: okay, nagi go make out with rima

Nagi: okay! *takes rima away*

Kim: kairi go makeout with yaya

Kairi: s-sure *takes yaya away*

Kim: I'm alone T.T

Guys with no shirts on: what about us?

Kim: you already have girlfriends

Guys with no shirts on (gwnso): true

Two guys: hi kim!

Kim: HOLY SHIT! *hides under table*

*everyone comes out with messed up hair and clothes-ikutos shirt is off*

Everyone: WHAT!

Kim: ummmmm

Maru: kim's 2 crushes just said hi

Ikuto: she has TWO!

Utau: just like amu

Amu: H-HEY I don't have a cruch on two boys-only one

Rima: and who is that one?

Amu:*chara-changes with ran does back flip before screaming* IKUTO!

Ikuto: aw I knew she had a crush on me

Amu: RAN!

Ran: it was the only way to get you to confess!

Kim: *ties amu to chair* there all better

Utau: now onto kim's crushes

Kim: *back under table*

Maru: k-kim *sweat drops*

Kirakisyou: you'll have to find out in the next chapter!

Suigintou: since this is getting terribly long

Kim: an R&R is like a hug to me!

Ikuto: so send in dares and what not

Utau: or songs for us to sing!

Kim: holy shit this is four pages long!

Ikuto: R&R and gwnso(guys with no shirts on) will come back

Amu: and kim doesn't own shugo chara!

Everyone: bye!


	4. a kiss from kukai and a gay bar!

Kim: *hides under table*

Suu: why are you hiding ~desu?

Kim: because someone reviewed

Ikuto: I thought you'd be happy about it?

Kim: read it

Ikuto: *reads review* holy shit

Kukai: what's wrong? *reads review* O.o

Amu: what is it? *reads review (O.o) and shows it to everyone else*

Rima: I thought you'd be happy to kiss kukai?

Kim: well I always thought about it….

Utau: and?

Kim: I … I never kissed someone okay!

Ikuto: what about v-

Kim: DON'T SAY HIS NAME!

Amu: or p-

Kim: SHUT UP!

Maru: what about your 2 "boyfriends"

Everyone: WHAT? KIM HAS 2 BOYFRIENDS!

Kim: they are not my boyfriends! Just friends

Suigintou: friends my ass, Kim your all lovey-dovey over them

Kirakisyou: and they are all lovey-dovey about you

Kim: well one's sweet and really nice to me yet the other is always teasing me and comes out of nowhere-especially when I'm upset

Rima: sounds like a certain problem we already went through *everyone looks at amu and ikuto*

Amu: w-what?

Kim: I know! It's so strange

Utau: yes it is

Kim: oh well, let's stop talking about my love life and get onto the dares!

Guys: let's not

Girls: we should start right now with-

Kukai t-the kissing!

Kim: *blushes a lot*

Kirakisyou: the dare was that kukai and kim make out with each other while utau watches!

Suigintou: my favorite part is next! *smirks*

Maru: we'd like to thank usagi for reviewing our chapter, cookies and cake for you!

Amu: now on with the kissing!

*kim and kukai kiss for a really long time- including an embarrassing moment where kim accidently moans- and utau is forced to watch*

Kim: *blushes A LOT*

Kukai: ….wow

Utau: I can't believe I was FORCED to watch that

Kukai: you know… you're a REALLY good kisser

Kim: *blushes*

Ikuto: so you liked it eh kim? *smirks*

Kim: n-no I d-didn't

Rima: then why'd you moan?

Yaya: ohhh, Kim probably LOVED it ;)

Kim: *blushes then smirks evilly* now for the next part

Guys: oh shit

Suigintou: the rest of the dare was that all the guys sing Barbie girl in a gay bar shirtless!

Girls: *LOL like crazy*

Kim: were at the gay bar!

Ikuto: how'd we get here so fast?

Kim: idk *shrugs shoulders*

Amu: NOW SING BOYS SING!

*everyone sees amu with a empty bottle of beer in her hand*

Kim: AMU, PUT THE BEER DOWN!

*amu drops beer and sits in the corner*

Utau: wow, you know how to deal with drunk people

Kim: in my life, either you don't or you get stuck with a bitch of a problem

*music plays and the boys come out shirtless*

**Barbie girl by aqua (me no own) plays**

Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
Oh, I love you Ken!

**End of song**

Random guy: yeah! Shake that ass!

Guys: O.o

Girls: *LOL 'ing like crazy*

Kim: oh yeah, thanks usagi for saying that my last chapter was cool as usual! I was so touched!

Kim: onto the next dare from… saphirathedragon!

Kim: okay I has a dare for everyone! Awesome!

Ikuto: your taking reviews way too far

Kim: I know

Rima: it says that amu has to flirt with tadase until ikuto blows up from jealously

Utau: and we have to tie ikuto to a chair

Yaya: and yaya gets to play with catnip in front of ikuto

Nagi: and you have to crossdress, rima

Rima: same with you

Nagi: and we have to dance a romantic dance

Rima: O.o

Kim: let's get started!

Ikuto: how come I'm already tied to a chair!

Kim: idk *shrugs shoulders*

Kim: alright, TADASE, GET YO GAY ASS OUT HERE!

Tadase: ?

Kim: gaytard

Amu: tadase…. Umm….. your.. eyes are really… sexy

Tadase: *blushes* thank you hinamori-san (kim: bleh)

Ikuto: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY AMU! *yaya puts catnip in his face*

Ikuto: NYA!~ *tries to get catnip but the chair falls over* NYA!~

Amu: hmmm. If I were to … rearrange the alphabet …. I'd put u and I together

Tadase: um.. hinamori-san? I need to tell you something

Ikuto: *back to normal* GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM AMU BEFORE I WHIP YO ASS!

Kim: lame line amu

Tadase: well…. I'm gay

Everyone: O.o

Kim+rima+ikuto: HA I KNEW IT!

Kim: alright, I'm bored, onto rima and naghiko's dare!

*rima comes out looking like a boy and naghiko like a girl*

Rima: I hate you

Kim: same to you now start dancing!

*song I hate this song plays while rima and nagi dance (this song is romantic to me)*

**I hate this song by secondhand serenade (me no own)**

Speak with your tongue tied,  
I know that you're tired  
But I just want to know,  
Where you want to go,  
I may be sad, But I'm not weak,  
This situation is bleak  
And your puffy eyes never lie,  
Your tears come from inside.

Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,  
You know that I hate this song,  
You know that I hate this song  
Because it was written for you

Drown your fears with me  
I'm feeling real sorry  
Your glossy eyes don't need  
The sadness they have seen  
But you're way too deep to swim  
Back up again  
But somehow I can't find  
The moment you said goodbye

Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,  
You know that I hate this song,  
You know that I hate this song  
Because it was written for you

This is becoming a problem I'm hurting it's unfair  
But somehow your words,  
The way that I heard are haunting me,  
You're under my skin  
You're breaking in,  
And the tasteless fights that filled our nights  
Are starting to cave in,  
You're under my skin  
You're breaking in  
And if Sundays what it takes to prove  
I have nothing else to loose

Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,  
You know that I hate this song,  
You know that I hate this song  
Because it was written for you

Rima: can I leave now?

Kim: yes

*rima leaves*

Kim: that was the end of our talk show today!

Ikuto: can you untie me now?

Kim: no

Ikuto: YOUR EMO KIM!

Kim: *shoves ikuto in closet*

Utau: this is 8 pages long!

Kukai: holy shit

Kim: this is getting really long so good bye my wonderful R&R 'er

Amu: and send in your dares

Kim: I getting tried because it's ONE IN THE FRIGGIN' MORNING!

Kirakisyou: kim doesn't own shugo chara!

Maru: *winks at yoru*

Miki: *gets mad*

Yoru: *drools*

Everyone: R&R


	5. charanara: amulet sexy!

(Back stage)

Amu: awww look a kitty *points to black cat rolling around on the floor*

Girls: KAWAII!

Ikuto: I'm cuter

Kim: yes yo- *gasp* PRINCESS ARE YOU ON CRACK!

Everyone: O.o

Ikuto: who's princess?

Kim: my bitch of a cat

Ikuto: *sniff* *grows a cat ears and tail* nya~

Kim: she got the catnip, didn't she

Ikuto: nya~

Announcer: we're on in five!

Kim: QUICK GET RID OF THE CATNIP!

Ikuto: nya~?

(Onstage)

Kim: let's start the dares!

Ikuto: n-oh forget it

Amu: yay your back to normal!11111111111

Kim: now onto the dares *smirks*

Amu: what's the first dare?

Maru: Amu's hearts unlock!

Amu: w-what?

Amu: *Surrounded in red/purple light*

*amu comes out in a tight black dress with red cat ears with a red head band with heels and straight hair*

Amu: chara-nara amulet sexy!

Ikuto: *drools*

Amu: w-what is this!

Kim: *closes ikuto gaping mouth* a dare

Ikuto: an awesome dare!

Amu: *blushes*

Kim: *laughs*

Amu: alright you've had your fu-

Kim: surprise x-egg attack!

Amu: w-what?

Kim: quick kill the x-egg!

Amu: *sighs* naughty whip! *Pulls out red whip*

Amu: *ties up X-eggs* negative heart, lock on! Open heart!

Kim: whoa! Yeah!

Ikuto: awesome

Kim: onto the next dare!

Amu: there's more!

Kim: yep

Ikuto: *reads dare* O.o

Kim: *smirks*

Amu: *reads* I like it *shows to everyone*

Everyone: *LOLs*

Ikuto: it's not funny!

Rima: tadase will probably like it

Kim: hey tadase! GET YO GAY ASS OUT HERE!

Tadase: ?

Kim: gaytard

Rima: we *laughs* got this dare *laughs* t-that you h-have to *laughs* k-kiss ikuto!

Everyone: LOL

Kim: and *LOL* it's a full makeout s-session *LOL*

Tadase: … okay!

Everyone: LOL

Kim: b-but first, kukai put this on

Kukai: okay *takes clothes*

Kim: oh yeah! And ikuto put this on

Ikuto: okay *takes clothes*

Kim: and kairi, give me your glasses

Kairi: okay, *gives glasses*

Kim: *throws glasses* okay!

Fangirl: I got his glasses! I GOT HIS GLASSES!

Kairi: o.O

*kukai comes out wearing cheerleading outfit*

Kim: LOL

Utau: holy shit LOL

Everyone: LOL

*ikuto comes out wearing stuff*

Kim: give me your clothes

Ikuto: o-okay?

Kim: put this on

Kairi: okay *takes clothes*

Kukai: why do I need to wear this?

Kim: dare duh?

Kukai: but it's short

Kim: I don't give a damn

*kairi comes out wearing ikuto's clothes*

Yaya: whoa

Ikuto: why is he wearing my clothes

Kim: because of your mom

Kukai: OH! PWNED!

Ikuto: shut up cheerleader

Kukai: whoa man

Kim: LOL

Tadase: what about the makeout session?

Kim: I'll do that next chapter

Tadase:

Kim: now utau, here's a hobo

Utau: w-why do I need this?

Kim: because I'm too lazy to have you go on the streets and get your own

Hobo: hellothereprettylady

Kukai: is he drunk?

Kim: how should I know, he's just a random hobo I picked off the street

Utau: what do you want me to do with this?

Kim: idk, makeout?

Everyone: O.o

Kim: I'm sorta getting writers block

Kirakisyou: so send in songs this time!

Maru: kim: doesn't own shugo chara!

Kim: R&R

Kim: IMPORTANT OUNOUCNMENT! Thanksgiving break is almost over, and I have to go back to that rotten prison they call a "school" so chapters may be a bit late. I also have a HUGE test coming up so I need to spend all my time studying

Ikuto: and you didn't update this story in what? Three days

Kim: well I was working on undercover love

Ikuto: you're excused

Amu: so R&R

Kim: and stuff

Everyone: bye!


	6. wtf is up with making out?

Kim: hey peepz!

Ikuto: finally, it's been a month since you updated

Kim: yeahz

Inuyasha: ^w^

Rima: why is he so happy?

Kim: oh I'm redoing my inuyasha story

Inuyasha: ^w^

Kim: I'm glad you're happy ^w^

Suigintou: anyway she was too busy reading yaoi to update

Everyone: WHAT!

Kim: *blushes* I-I don't read y-yaoi, i-it's gross

Suigintou: sure you don't

Kim: but there are other reasons I didn't update

Amu: what are they?

Kim: 1, Christmas (merry late x-mas!) 2, school I have 3 effin projects! 3, I'm watching death note! 4, i'm watching Ouran high school host club! 5, I've gotten into vocaloid! 6, I'm dubbing some of there songs

Suingintou: 7 yaoi

Kim: shut up, 7, I'm in the play

Maru: 8 kim was asked out!

Everyone: WHAT!

Kim: umm, yeah I kinda was

Ikuto: wow, you got asked out

Rima: was he hot?

Amu: rima!

Rima: what?

Kim: well, um, no

Ikuto: HA!

Kim: shut up!

Utau: and what the hells vocalod!

Kim: idk but people make awesome songs in Japanese!

Amu: and what play are you doing?

L: yes, kim, what play are you doing?

Kim: O.O ummm, heading for the hills

Ikuto WTF?

Naghiko: and what part did you get?

Kim: ummm, extra?

Ikuto: HA!

Louise: *explodes Ikuto*

Utau: who the ef are you?

Louise: I'm louise le da vailler, and this is my famailar saito

Saito: sup

Everyone: WTF?

Kim: there from zero no tsukaima

Kim: but I am writing this after I got home from tween night

Ikuto: woah you have a life?

Kim: louise

Louise: *explodes Ikuto*

Kim: rin

Rin: *rolls Ikuto over with rolla-roller*

Everyone: O.O

Kim: she's from vocaloid

Kukai: and she has a rolla-roller

Len+kaito: sadly yes

Kim: *glomps them*

Kim: omg this has nothing to do with shugo chara but who cares!

Ikuto: but it's been like three months kim since you updated wtf is the problem?

Kim: can we stop bringing my life into the show?

Rima: no

Kim: *sigh* I'll tell you next chapter

Everyone: TT_TT

Kim: so on with the dares!

Ikuto: *kills yaya with knife*

Everyone: wtf?

Kim: it was a dare!

Amu: to kill yaya?

Ikuto: yup

Utau: do you not even care?

Ikuto: no

Kairi: TT_TT

Kim: so up next!

*egg comes out of nowhere*

Everyone but kim: wtf?

*little devil thing pops out*

Everyone but kim: wtf?

Devil chara: random heart unlock!

Kim: :3

*everyone stares at kim*

Kim: what?

*amu changes into devil person thing (I don't know)*

Amu: amulet death or something?

Me: :D

Kim: okay! Hmmm next.. *reads then rips kukai's shirt off*

Kukai: WTF?

Faangirls: *slowly die*

Kim: take that bitches!

Kim: next… *reads more*

Rima: what?

Kim: go make out with nagi

Rima: WTF?

Nagi: :D

*rima and nagi makeout*

Rima: *aims gun* I am going to KILL ALL OF YOU!

Kim: no don't! there my wonderful reviewers!

Kim: *ties rima to chair*

Rima: F*** YOU!

Everyone: O.O

Kim: okay, next up… *reads* we do need some chara love! Yoru! Get in here!

Yoru: *slowly comes in then hides behind ikuto* y-yes

Kim: go makeout with maru!

Miki: *explodes*

Maru: *smirk then makes out with yoru*

Yoru: o/o

Kim: next! *reads* o/o

Ikuto: what?

Kim: Ikuto go makeout with tadase!

Ikuto: O.O

Tadagay: ^w^

Kim: c'mon Ikuto, everyone likes yaoi!

Ikuto: ha! So you do like yaoi!

Kim: *looks ashamed* yes…

Kim: but I can't help it! It just sorta happened

Rima: well we kinda all knew

Kim: what!

Amu: yeah remember zeruto

Kim: ahhhhh the first time I experienced yaoi….

Tadagay: the dare?

Kim: oh yes!

Tadagay: *starts making out with Ikuto*

Ikuto: X(

Kim: *stares like a fangirl* quick! Get the camera!

Amu: *trying to decide if she should kill tadagay or watch*

Kim: okay we need tadagay again so stop!

Ikuto: :D

Tadagay:

Kim: now makeout with nagi

Nagi: TT_TT

Tadagay: ^w^

Rima: revenge!

Tadagay: *starts making out with nagi*

Kim: while that's going on… *takes picture* amu you need to make out with kukai!

Amu+kukai: WHAT?

Utau: *sharpens claws*

Ikuto: *gets chainsaw*

Kim: ah utau you have to make out with a hobo!

Utau: TT_TT

Kukai: *steals chainsaw from Ikuto*

Hobo: ^-^

*amu and kukai start and so does utau and the hobo*

Kim: okay nagi you can stop!

Nagi: thank god

Tadagay: TT_TT

Kim: okay next ummm…

Kairi: *reads and starts making out with kim*

Kim: o/o

Yaya: TT_TT

Maru: you can stop utau and amu

Utau: O.O

Amu: O.O

Kukai: O.O

Hobo: ^w^

Maru: now utau has to makeout with kukai

Utau: okay *starts making out with kukai*

Ikuto: what about *points to kim and kairi*

Maru: *throws them in a closet*

Everyone: O.O

Kim: *comes out not shocked or flushed*

Everyone: *shocked*

Kim: onto the next!

Ikuto: theres more!

Kim: yep, 4 more

Kim: *use her magical powers and transports everyone to las vegas*

Everyone but kim: WTF?

Kim: ^w^

*kim then gives everyone drinks and everyones drunk*

Ikuto: will you marrys me?

Amu: yeah sure

*they then get a legal wedding*

Kim: * beats the crap out of every tadamu fan girl*

Kim: *starts making out with Ikuto*

Amu: WTF? *beats kim up*

Kim: owie TT_TT

*kim then punishs herself for almost destroying amuto by French kissing tadagay*

Tadagay: WTF?

Kim: I almost destroyed amuto TT_TT

Kim: *then pushes tadagay off a cliff*

Amuto fangirls: YEAHHHHHH!

Kim: okay that's the end of this 8 page chapter

Kim: one more thing, you can be a co-host too if you want

Ikuto: were only gonna get like 3

Kim: *throws in closet* shut up before I make some yaoi pictures!

Ikuto: :X

Kim: bye!

Everyone: R&R

**Hi guys! I was to lazy to put in who put what dares in so im gonna do it now.**

**Sydney: chara love, tadagay makeout with Ikuto, amu make out with kukai, kim makeout with kairi**

**Morgan: Ikuto kills yaya, amu new chara, kukai no shirt, rima and nagi makeout (two people actually requested that) tadagay and nagi makeout, utau and kukai makeout, everyone shocked but kim**

**Amai youkai: las vegas marrigage, kim kiss Ikuto (*Q*), kim frenchkiss tadagay, tadagay jump off cliff**

**Thanks for reviewing! Cookies and cakes to you!**


	7. shortish chapter

Ikuto: kim is sick so I'm the host today!

Amu: TT_TT

Ikuto: the first dare is-

Kim: *busts throught door dramatically* STOP!

Everyone: wtf!

Rima: aren't you sick

Kim: yes but I was tied up and thrown into a closet by a certain someone

Ikuto: uh he he who could that be?

Kim: bad Ikuto! *squirts with water bottle*

Ikuto: hiss!

Kim: you are now my bitch today!

Ikuto: TT_TT

Kim: okay the first dare is to have my bitch jump off a cliff!

Ikuto: you all must hate me

Kim: shut up bitch!

Ikuto: *sigh* okay fine whatever *jumps off clif*

Kim: okay! I swear have no more people from other animes in this FF!

Everyone: *claps*

*Amai youkaiko comes in* hi~!

Kim: *dramatic pointing* YOU NOVICE! WHY SHOULD WE MAKE YOU ARE CO-HO!

Amai yokaiko: umm I'm a fan of your writing ^w^

Kim: YOU ARE NOW A CO-HOST!

Amai yokaiko: yaaaaaa! (lol I have no clue how to spell it XD)

Kim: ummm is that all the dares?

Maru: nope!

Rima: it's from moonlight-angel418

Kim (aka moonlight-angel418) : ^w^

Kukai: you gave yourself a dare?

Kim: it's not illegal?

Negi: it says "I want mikey Kristen and caroline to come on the show too"

Utau: who are they?

Kim: my best friends!

Kristen: kim!

Kim: Kristen!

Mikey: oh god I'm in kims fantasy world

Ikuto: it sucks

Caroline: why?

Kim: bitch get in your cage!

Kristen: who's the bitch?

Ikuto: me TT_TT

Kim: okay I'm tired at that's the last of the dares!

Amai youkaiko: so R&R

Kim: bye!


End file.
